


enough

by Pas_dAutres



Series: little moments [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, MARITAL BLISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: The crisp air melt into a warmth in his chest as Kageyama sucks in his breath. Wonder and affection fill his veins, almost numbing him to the bones and he suddenly feels as if he’s enveloped in a puddle of fucking goo.It’s the same feeling whenever he wakes up next to Hinata.





	enough

Just a little angled down, there’s too much sky.

Now a perfect balance of blue, yellow, orange, and green confined in the small rectangle of his view is ready to be etched in digital memory.

Kageyama moves to take the shot.

Two orange blurs roll in, suddenly adding a darker shade to an already colourful canvas. He takes the picture anyway—two bright-haired boys with smiles distinctive to their family nestled in a golden pile of leaves.

“Akio, Kazuki!”

At the sound of their mother’s sharp voice, the twins freeze on the spot. They glance at Kageyama in silent plea but he ignores them in favour of his own life. Lord have mercy on anyone who crosses Hinata Natsu’s path.

“What did I tell you about staying put? Your uncle was in the middle of a photo-shoot!”

He’s about to protest when a fourth person with the telltale orange-coloured hair enters the picture, jumping into the leaf pile and taking one squealing boy into his arms.

“That’s alright Natsu, it’s not like we’d ruin the shot,” says Hinata, cheeky in his expression and voice. “Right Kageyama?”

He chooses to take another picture, candid as it comes, and smiles knowingly. It’s a good shot.

“Let them do their thing,” Kageyama says to Natsu, “I want to take some for the family.”

The young woman pouts, flushing as always when Kageyama pulls that soft voice on her. “You spoil them too much.”

Hinata breaks into a chuckle. “Yeah, how come you don’t ever treat me that well?”

“Why should I, dum—stupid? All you ever do is cause trouble!”

Hinata’s attention is stolen when two small bodies pounce onto his, burying him in the leaves. Natsu heads over, berating something about getting dirty and unsightly, her pigtails fluffed in frustration. She attempts to straighten Kazuki’s hair, smoothing down the nest, but it’s all in vain when he joins his brother once again to take down their uncle. They’re all splitting images of each other.

Orange and orange and orange upon orange.

As if moving on their own, his hands lift to his face, camera set in position and—_snap_.

Natsu’s tender expression, Hinata’s boundless laughter, the twins’ vibrant exuberance. So joyous, so complete, so full of _life_ in that single shot of an autumn afternoon.

The crisp air melt into a warmth in his chest as Kageyama sucks in his breath. Wonder and affection fill his veins, almost numbing him to the bones and he suddenly feels as if he’s enveloped in a puddle of fucking goo.

It’s the same feeling whenever he wakes up next to Hinata.

And just like those mornings, Kageyama etches the sight deep in his memories. These vivid images of animated movements, the happy squeals of children, the soft giggles of a young mother, the boisterous cackles of a man big enough to carry two toddlers in his arms but young enough to keep that boyish guise.

A shuffle is heard behind him.

“I always wonder how they have such strange hair colour.”

Natsu’s husband stops beside Kageyama. He looks on at the scene in front of them with a soft smile.

Kageyama shrugs. “Gives great contrast in photos.” He goes on to take a few more pictures, playing with angles and the sunlight. He’s already got a big selection to choose and edit from the day’s earlier activities.

One of the twins found something interesting by a nearby bush and calls everyone over. Like ducklings to a mother goose, the members of the Hinata family crowd around the spot one by one, curious as the curious beings they are.

Orange, orange, orange. A cloud of orange now concentrated in leafy green.

“Reminds me of how lucky I am,” Natsu’s husband murmurs.

Kageyama sees a notable resemblance in Hinata and the twins. The pixie nose, the angled chin and of course, the same orange hair. It’s as if there are little Hinata’s running about.

A slight twinge pinches his chest.

Lucky indeed.

—

Later they sit under a large oak tree, propped against one of its thick gnarly roots running above aground. The branches hang low enough for them to hide from most of the glaring sun, thankful for the illusion of privacy from the rest of the world. Natsu and her family is not far, playing in the grassy fields since the boys’ energy have still not spent.

Hinata’s lightly napping on Kageyama’s shoulder, his soft breathing a calm lull in the autumn breeze. Kageyama lazily watches the family of four tumble around and his thoughts run astray—those same thoughts from a long time ago and never truly having gone away.

“Hey,” he murmurs, “do you ever want more?”

Hinata rouses and gives him a questioning look.

“Do you,” Kageyama swallows and softly asks, “Do you want that?”

The smaller man looks in the direction Kageyama motions towards, eyes becoming clearer at the sight. He’s seen the way Hinata interacts with the kids, ever elated and zealous in his words and expression. It makes Kageyama wonder if Hinata sometimes wants more.

His worries are for naught because Hinata casually dismisses him. “Nah, Akio and Kazuki are a handful already.”

He continues to take Kageyama’s hand into his, interlocking them. Hinata feels hot against his skin.

“This is enough.”

The ring on Hinata’s finger gleams under speckled sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving! my family don’t have the tradition of celebrating thanksgiving and instead use the long weekend for road trips to catch the autumn colours. this year has been especially vibrant in its gold and orange leaves and i can’t help but to think of hinata.


End file.
